


Bulma's Sacrifice

by bottombitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: It isn't the first time that Beerus has demanded Bulma satisfy him for the sake of her planet, but hangups following their first time together have Bulma much more desperate for his touch than she'd like. Commission.
Relationships: Beerus/Bulma Briefs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't a sequel to anything I've written. Rather, it's intended to follow on from this doujin: https://e-hentai.org/g/977407/48c65a9f44/. I've hopefully written this in a way where the doujin isn't required for understanding, but it might help to give context.

Bulma had gotten used to feeling uneasy whenever Beerus was around. After the first time that he had used her, it had taken a while for people to stop giving her weird looks. They had all known what she had sacrificed for planet Earth, allowing the legendary god of destruction to have his way with her in return for her planet’s survival. She had always thought herself a sexy woman, but if she had known that her looks would have put her in the position that they did, she might not have put so much emphasis on them. ...at least, that's what she told herself. The truth was that no matter how much she wanted to deny it, no matter how much she told herself that it was all for the sake of planet Earth, there was something about being absolutely destroyed by a being as powerful as Beerus that had awoken something inside her.

It was only a matter of time before he came again, to claim the same prize he had claimed the last time, she knew. She managed to ignore the impending doom for a while, but every time she saw him, it was like a reminder that her marriage meant nothing to him, that all he had to do was raise a finger and the entire planet would be behind her bedding him for the sake of their survival, including her husband. Vegeta had seemed so strong when the two of them had first gotten together. Next to the humans, next to Yamcha, he seemed so untouchable, and yet he had allowed Beerus to fuck her for the sake of the planet. She didn't blame him. She understood, but it undermined their wedding vows in a way that she would never have expected in a marriage to the esteemed Prince of All Saiyans.

Bulma held one of her newest inventions in her hand. She was tinkering with it while the other Z Warriors discussed something important. She didn't know all of the details, but she didn't really care. Everything seemed a little less important after the God of Destruction had brought her, a lowly human, to a screaming orgasm. She still remembered the way that his cock had felt inside her, so huge that she hadn't been able to focus on anything else. So hot that she was sure that her pussy would have been forever ruined. Even days later, she had been fine, but his cock left a much deeper mark on her. It was the mark of dissatisfaction. No longer could Vegeta satisfy her.

Beerus' arrival was about a sudden as it always was. One moment he wasn't there, and the next moment he was, but his arrival was always made evident by the change in the room's tone. Even Goku tensed up around Beerus, cutting out his naivety in favour of stunned silence as everybody waited with bated breath to see what the God of Destruction wanted with them this time. Bulma looked up from the device that she was holding, knowing what the stunned silence meant, and as her eyes met Beerus', she gulped.

"I like what you've done with the place," Beerus said aloud, to nobody in particular. "It almost makes me not want to see it all crash and burn. Almost. However, this pathetic planet holds something perfectly capable of alleviating my murderous urges, and I've come once again to collect it. Or should I say, to collect her." Nobody in the room was at all unclear about what Beerus meant. In fact, they all glanced towards Bulma. For some of them, it was only for a second, for long enough to see that Bulma was indeed paying attention before forcing themselves to turn their attention away from her, perhaps in order to let her keep some of her remaining dignity. Others stared as if waiting for her to do or say something. She gulped a second time.

Minutes later, she was in her bedroom, alone with Beerus once again. He didn't waste any time with her. "If all species had females as sexy as you, I might be a little more conservative about which ones I choose to annihilate," Beerus told her, speaking directly into her ear, as his claw moved up and along the length of her torso to tear open the shirt that she was wearing. Still held in her bra, her breasts popped out, the tightness of the shirt having left them restrained since she had first put it on.

Pulling back, he looked over them. "Oh, that won't do at all." His claw came back and ripped open the bra, letting her tits fall free entirely. They were perky enough to stay upright but big enough that they sagged slightly. He saw in her pretty pink nipples an opportunity to tease her once again, and as the cat-like god grinned, he began to encircle one of them with his claw. "That's much better, wouldn't you agree? Certainly better than keeping those babies packed behind two layers of clothing."

Bulma couldn't bring himself to answer him. Partly because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and partly because the way he was teasing her nipple felt so good that she thought she might let out a moan of pleasure if she didn't focus on keeping herself quiet. Beerus didn't say anything right away, and Bulma had closed her eyes. The silence unnerved her, and so she looked over at him, only to have him pinch her nipple as her eyes opened. She gasped first, and then let out a soft moan, before crumbling forward against his touch.

"So needy. I can see that your current mate isn't giving you the proper attention. I can give you what you need, but you'll have to earn it first," he told her. The pinch to her nipple had taken away her ability to stand, and rather than keep her on her feet, he simply let her fall. As she sat on her knees in front of him, he pulled his robes aside and dropped them onto the floor. His cock was on display for her, and if last time was any indication, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She reached out with her hand and was about to wrap her hand around his cock when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her.

"My, you are a desperate one, aren't you? Nothing like that, I'm afraid, but I'll keep in mind that you're so eager to please your god." His cock twitched a little as he spoke, giving away the fact that he was getting off on holding such a dominant position over her, as if it wasn't obvious already. Nonetheless, the little twitch was enough to feed Bulma's arousal, and she could feel herself growing hotter. The rest of the clothes that she was wearing didn't feel comfortable, but she didn't dare to take them off in front of Beerus.

She watched as he turned himself around and presented his behind to her. She was a little confused at first, but his hand settled against the back of her head a moment later, and he then pushed her forward, right up against his presented ass. To say that Bulma didn't like what was happening would have been an understatement. She raised her hands and pressed them against his thighs in an attempt to push herself away, but even with only one hand, the god of destruction proved too strong for her.

Her sense of smell was immediately filled by the scent of his ass, overwhelming and powerful. Try as she might have to keep her lips away from his rim, Beerus' aim had her pressed right up against it. She wanted so badly to purse her lips and try to get the taste as far away from her as possible, but she knew that in doing so she would only be indirectly kissing his ass. That was what he wanted, of course, and she knew that, but she wasn't eager to give him a rimjob. Vegeta had never asked for one, but even if he had done, she didn't think that she would have been able to do it. It just seemed so... raw and disgusting.

Eventually, it became clear that her choice was either to please the god or to have her face pressed harder and harder against his ass. Biting back her emotion, she pushed her tongue up against the rim, trying to ignore how bad the taste was. ...and then she was surprised by how non-offensive it turned out to be. It wasn't nice by any means, but the harsh taste she had been expecting simply wasn't there. It was a bitter, but ultimately manageable taste. Carried by her surprise, she pushed her tongue harder against the hole and began to lap around the rim, doing her best to clean the god's asshole.

"That's it. Really get into it..." Beerus muttered, easing up the grip that he had on the back of her head, but Bulma still felt as if she would be punished for pulling away. It was probably lucky that she didn't want to anymore. She fell into the motions, lapping around the rim over and over before pushing inside, waggling her tongue back and forth all the while. Once inside the god's ass, she pushed her tongue as deep as she could, and continued wriggling it around in an attempt to please him.

In a swift movement that had Bulma gasping for air, Beerus pulled away from her and pushed her down onto the ground before flipping her over onto her back. With the taste of his ass still lingering on her tongue, she then had his palm pressed against her mouth, where two of the fingers pushed into her open maw, working against her tongue as the god of destruction settled himself on top of her. He tore away any remaining layers of clothing between him and her body in another quick movement and then aligned his cock up with her snatch before swiftly pushing inside.

After so long, she finally had his cock inside her again. Bulma's mouth opened wide, even wider than Beerus had been trying to hold it open, and a loud moan slipped out of her mouth; unlike the one that had slipped free earlier, she made no attempt to hide the pleasure that brought this one. Rather, she openly pushed back against Beerus, her only hope being that her desperate moans of pleasure weren't so loud and so needy that her husband would be able to tell that Beerus had ruined her for him forever.

It felt good to have sex that was satisfying once again. She thrust her hips upward with need, chasing an orgasm after having not had one for so long. Nothing had been able to satisfy her. No amount of masturbation or sex with her husband. She didn't say these things to Beerus, although a part of her might have wanted to if only to have the true depths of her debauchery out in the open, but she didn't need to say anything. Beerus could tell by the way her pussy was clenching around him that she was his. Her orgasm hit her like a truck and kept her winded right up until the moment that Beerus finished inside her, flooding her womb that would in no way impregnate her but nonetheless had claimed her pussy permanently, setting her fate as no longer a scientist, but the concubine of a god of destruction.

Bulma laid there, huffing, head pounding as she sweated through what little clothing remained on her. She looked up at the ceiling, her gaze unfocused, and felt a sudden hot sensation running against her chest. Beerus was pissing on her. It was fitting, she supposed. She accepted it, just as she had accepted everything else that he had done to her.

Once Beerus was done, he flicked his cock towards her and then slipped his robe back on, leaving her to collect herself. He didn't say anything on his way out. He didn't have to. Bulma knew her place.


	2. Another Sacrifice

Vegeta could feel the anger bubbling beneath his surface. He was trying his best to hide it, but the sight before him was simply too much to handle. Bulma, his wife, the woman he lived, was stood alongside Beerus, the God of destruction, who had already made it clear that the sanctity of marriage meant very little to him. At first, Bulma's sacrifice had been something Vegeta had respected his wife for, but it was hard to respect her when she had her tongue in another man's ass. Nonetheless, for the sake of his own life and that of the planet, the Saiyan prince did his best to stay calm.

Beerus' hand slid along Bulma's back, and then with a firm grasp, he took a hold of her ass, a grin rising on his cat-like face as he did. "Why, Prince, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't like watching me manhandle your wife... but that can't be true, can it? Why would you want to stop her from enjoying herself with a God?"

Vegeta was being baited. He knew that. With his arms crossed, he kept quiet, trying his hardest not to let his anger show, though there was only so much that he could do to hide it. Seeing that his words were having their intended effect on Vegeta, a wide grin formed on Beerus' face. He gave Bulma's ass a firm slap, prompting the woman to yelp out, but she didn't dare to do more than that.

"You know, I've been quite fond of the time we've spent together so far, Bulma. It's refreshing to see a woman so willing to put everything on the line for her friends and family. As much as I'd love to make things easy for you, part of me thinks that perhaps you don't want that so much...? The way you squirm and moan whenever I treat you like the lowly being that you are is quite telling as to the things that truly please you. Do the people of this planet know just how much you get off on being degraded?" He turned his head to her then, after having been looking at Vegeta for the entirety of his speech.

Bulma looked back at him, unsure what to say for a moment, but as it turned out, she didn't have to say anything. Beerus continued speaking, "Well, you don't have to worry about telling them, because I already did. Right down to the very last detail."

The blue-haired woman felt a flush take over her face, deep enough that she couldn't stop herself from stammering out a response. "Y-You told everyone? Why would you do that?" she asked, her body trembling. The worst part was that the idea that everyone on the planet would know just how much of a slut she was capable of being turned her on beyond belief. Between her legs, she could feel herself growing wetter and wetter. She looked up, not wanting to seem defeated, but she couldn't look either Beerus or her husband in the eye. She had been claimed by the God of destruction, and a part of her was happy about it.

"Well, I figured it's only right that you should go down in the history books as the saviour that you are, even if your methods are a little different than most historical figures. I can't imagine that any of them performed such degrading tasks in the pursuit of pleasure. Speaking of, I'd like you to do that thing with your ass again tonight," he muttered, making sure to look at Vegeta as he spoke.

Bulma's face reddened again. She looked up towards Beerus, barely able to speak, though she did eventually manage a response. "I-If you're wanting me to do that, I'll have to prepare first. It wasn't easy to do last time."

His gaze still on Vegeta, who was looking right back at him, Beerus gave Bulma's ass a slap again and grinned wide. "No need to worry. I can help you through the preceding enema." 

Suddenly, something in Vegeta snapped. Watching his wife be treated in such a way was too much for him. Raising his fists, he let out a sudden cry of anguish, the air around him filled with sparks of yellow as he returned to his familiar Super Saiyan form.

Thirty seconds later, he laid against the wall behind him, back in his normal form with a broken nose and a defeated spirit. He wasn't unconscious, so he had to watch as Beerus led Bulma into her bedroom, the very same bedroom where she and him had slept the last few years of their marriage. She didn't even look back at him on her way in; if she felt any guilt for what was happening, her arousal was clearly too distracting for her to show it.

The bedroom door closed, and on the other side of it, Beerus moved over towards the bed, giving a long yawn. "A little tired ahead of our planned night of fun. I could do with a shower to wake me up, I think," he told her, then stretched.

Bulma looked at him, then over towards a door on the other side of the room. "There's a bathroom through there. It has a shower in it. If you want, I can—"

"Mechanical showers are a waste of energy. Why would I need to use them, anyway? I have a much easier way to get clean," she said, ominously, and then began to remove his clothes. Bulma looked at him with wide eyes and blush.

"You're not—"

"Yes, I'm saying exactly what you think I'm saying. Get to it, would you? I'd like to get started with the rest of the night's activities before it becomes tomorrow." Bulma looked him over. He really was serious, wasn't he...? He wanted her to clean him with her mouth, with her tongue...? He could have been suggesting other things, but given the sheer amount of degrading acts he'd had her perform already, she figured that it couldn't be anything else.

As he sat there naked, she padded over towards him, then sank down onto her knees in front of him. Even from inches away, she could already smell the scent of sweat. How long had it been since he had last washed? She tried not to think about it, knowing that there wasn't an answer to the question that would please her. As she moved to shift between his legs, he suddenly lifted up one of his legs and placed the foot against her chest, a smirk on his face as he did. She looked down at the foot, then back up at his face, as if testing whether he was serious, but in response he simply lifted his foot a little higher and then pressed it against her face, grinding the sole against her nose.

The smell... wasn't as bad as she had been expecting, but it wasn't nice. It wouldn't be pleasant to clean it with her tongue, but she knew that she had to all the same. "I can't believe you're making me do this," she muttered as she took his foot into her hand, stroking her thumb across the sole as if to test the waters; it was sweaty, to be sure, and the heat radiating from him was enough to assure her that, should he decide that she did a worthwhile job, she was probably going to have to perform such a degrading act more often.

He didn't respond to her verbally, only gave his foot a gentle push towards her face again. Frowning, Bulma leaned forward to press her lips against it, giving the sole a testing kiss. It wasn't as if she had never tasted his sweat before, but that didn't make it any more appealing of a prospect. Sliding her lips down towards the bottom of the sole, she eventually let her tongue slip free from her mouth, then began to give him small licks as she made her way up along the length of the sole again. The look that he gave her was one of complete and total dominance. He had already won, and he knew that. She made her way further up his foot, dug her tongue between the toes, then moved onto the other foot.

"You're doing such a good job. Perhaps this is your true calling, Bulma," he muttered. The use of her name felt weirder than it had any right to. As she shuddered, Bulma cleaned the second foot of all its sweat, as well as whatever else might have been covering the skin; the act of submissiveness turned her on too much for her to discriminate. She tried to ignore him, though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction despite how much the treatment was turning her on.

Reaching beneath his own thighs, Beerus lifted his legs up and out of the way, making it clear where he intended for her to go next. Leaning down, Bulma did so without complaint, no matter how wrong it felt to be leaning down between his legs again. If anyone, she should have been doing such a thing for Vegeta. ...agh, Vegeta. It occurred to her that she hadn't even thought about him once throughout the whole thing, even though she was betraying him. It had to count as a betrayal, right...? He was outside the room, beaten senseless, and here she was about to lick the ass of the creature responsible for it. What sort of wife was she?

As she leaned in, ready to clean the God's ass, she felt as if she deserved the punishment that she was being given. Her hands moved forward, slipped beneath his rump and pulled him further forward so that she could give herself better access to his ass, and with a surprisingly eager tongue she leaned down to begin lapping along the length of his crack, making sure to cover as much of him as she could with the muscle in order to clean him as effectively as possible... not that she wouldn't be willing to go down and give him another lick later on.

Reaching her hands in, she used them to spread his ass open wide, then gave his asshole a sloppy kiss, making sure to make the smooch as degrading for herself as she possibly could. She followed up with a lap along the hole, then another, savouring the bitter taste that ran across her tongue and smashed through her senses. It was too much for her, but she kept going, and the overwhelming feeling of 'wrong' that ran shivers through her spine and made her pussy throb hit over and over and over again. She shouldn't have been doing any of it. A married woman had no right to be, but she kept at it nonetheless, eager to debase herself further and further with each passing moment. She felt like a lost cause, a needy whore, a pathetic cunt in need of some serious punishment.

But no punishment came, at least for the time being. No punishment from Beerus directly, anyway. She was made to keep lapping there, along the crack, up towards his balls. As she neared them, the two orbs sat on her face, smashing her senses with an overwhelming musk. She felt as if she was going to faint, it was so overwhelming. Pushing her nose up and along the sack, she eventually reached the balls themselves. She surrounded one of them with her lips first, no doubt unable to fit both of them inside her mouth at once. As she pulled the orb inside, she gave it a soft suckle, then a harder one, and while looking up at the God to watch his expression closely, she tried to overwhelm him. She was foolish to think that she could. Even when she slid a curious finger up against his backside as she suckled hard on the testicle in her mouth, he didn't give much of a reaction; he was staring right back at her, as if aware that she was trying to overwhelm him. On his face was a gentle smirk. It sent a shiver along her spine.

She was wet enough between her legs to squirm in place on the floor. Having been watching her, the moment that Beerus noticed that, he reached down to grab her by the sides, pulling her up onto the bed with him. She was confused at first, wondering why the bath had been cut short, but as he settled between her legs, she soon found out that it hadn't been. While his cock prodded at her sopping-wet entrance, threatening to push inside, he stuffed her head beneath his armpit, all-but demanding her to begin giving that area the same treatment that she had given his lower body.

With the head of his cock pressed right up against her pussy, teasing at her as if he could push in at any given moment, she didn't want to risk disappointing him. Leaning up, she latched her lips onto the softer flesh there, thanking the Gods above (perhaps the wrong choice, given her situation) that he didn't have any hair in his armpit. She lapped at the sweat, then lapped some more, hoping that one of those laps would finally be enough to convince him to push his cock inside her. As much as it embarrassed her to be reduced to such a state, she couldn't deny herself.

Then, without warning, the God of Destruction slammed himself inside her to the base, grinning as he did. Bulma let out a moan, but she made sure not to stop what she was doing. She flicked her tongue back and forth, then leaned across to work on the next armpit once she couldn't taste any filth on him anymore. As he watched her, Beerus merely laughed, moving his now-free arm to hold the bed frame while he settled into a slow but rough rhythm.

"Such a desperate little whore, aren't you? I wonder what your planet's pathetic population would think if they were to see you like this...? Enjoying yourself? It would be fun to watch them figure out whether to look up or down at you." Once he was satisfied with her work, he reached down to flip her over onto her stomach, then mounted her ass. Slipping back into her pussy, he gave her the hardest pounding that he could, his balls slapping against her pussy with each hard, deep thrust. Thwap...! Thwap...! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!

Beerus picked up his speed, his hands moving down so that he could wrap one arm around her neck and use the other to hold onto the back of her head, effectively putting the woman in a chokehold as he used her poor, pathetically-drenched pussy. She didn't deny him. She even felt a little thankful that his hold on her was too tight for her to moan out the way that her body wanted her to. Each slam brought her closer to a climax she had been needing ever since she had first gotten down onto her knees, and with how much his cock was throbbing inside her, it seemed that he was close, too.

His orgasm came with one last hard thrust, the head of his cock pushing almost painfully against her womb, and then at the last moment, he pulled himself out, giving her just enough stimulation to cum herself as he stroked himself through his own orgasm and blew his load onto her back, some ropes of the thick, god-like spunk reaching as high as her shoulder blades. The lack of a cock inside her made her orgasm far less enjoyable than it could have been, but she didn't have it in her to complain. She merely laid there, giving muffled moans while Beerus slipped aside to stand up.

"I think I'll go take an actual shower before we continue," he muttered, expecting a reaction from her, but in return he got nothing. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, baiting her. "I said I'm going to go take an actual shower before I fuck you so hard your neighbours wonder if you're okay."

No response, but she lifted her head up from the pillow, panting for breath. Baring his teeth, Beerus shook his head. "Alright. On the floor now," he demanded. Somehow, that order seemed to be enough to get through to her. Moments later, she sat on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with a submissive gaze. He met that submissive gaze with a stream of piss, right against her face. She closed her eyes to avoid getting any in them, but he made sure to linger on her face long enough to make it uncomfortable, then aimed further down to piss on her tits, then her pussy.

"Thank you," she muttered, barely audible, but Beerus managed to hear it. As a smirk rose on his face, he chuckled, and then said nothing in return as he headed into her bathroom to take a shower of his own. She wouldn't be allowed to, of course.

As Bulma sat there, well-fucked and covered in piss, she opened her eyes and looked down towards the ground. First and foremost, she felt pathetic, but beneath that... excited.


End file.
